


Nick and Adalind's happy new years eve

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Nick and Adalind go to a new year's eve party. One shot. I can't seem to write them at a party without them having sex.





	Nick and Adalind's happy new years eve

“My firm’s having a Masquerade New Years Ball.” Adalind announced as she opened the black envelope with the gold writing. “Everyone has to have a mask on with their tux or gown.”  
“I’ll call the Wurstners” Nick said, “See if Bud and his wife will watch the kids, while we attend the party.  
Of course, the eisbiber were more than happy to help. “The kids will love it.” Bud said. “There’s going to be a ton of food. And don’t worry, the kids can spend the whole night, no problem. You and you wife can have a lot of fun.”  
So while the kids would be wearing pajamas New Year’s Eve, Nick and Adalind would be wearing something much more formal.  
Adalind wore a floor length black dress that seemed to shimmer, as if covered in polished onyx, had one shoulder bare, and a slit that went all the way to her hip. Her mask was the same color and sparkled just like her dress, as well as highlighted her eyes.  
Nick wore a simple black tux, and a simple black mask. Though, in Adalind’s eyes, he was still the sexiest thing to exist.  
She couldn’t help but think how some of his more violent ancestors had worn masks to terrorize wesen, and here he was, with his arm wrapped possessively around her, his fingers occasionally skimming over her bare skin. She had the the most dangerous being in wesen culture by her side, constantly turning her on with his every touch.  
With Nick in a mask and a tux, he had an air of mystery, danger and elegance, and yet in his eyes glowed mischief, and for Adalind, desire.  
Adalind’s appearance was driving Nick just as crazy, as his appearance was driving her. Adalind was always beautiful, no matter what she wore, but she was looking especially sexy and sensuous. A naughty vixen, tempting and teasing Nick to forget about behaving like a gentleman.  
All they both wanted to do, was to forget about socializing at this party, find a way to be alone and ravage one another until they were completely sated.  
Nick’s frustration grew when Adalind would sip her champagne, keeping eye contact with him the entire time, and then smile innocently, as if she didn’t notice the blatant hunger he had for her in his eyes.  
As the clock ticked closer to midnight, Adalind, feeling reckless and wanton, came up with an idea on the best way to ring in the new year.  
All of the guests had already arrived, and no one would be leaving the party until after midnight, which meant the coatroom would be ignored by the other attendees for a while.  
“Adalind, what are you up to.” Nick asked, suspiciously, recognizing the smile on his wife’s face.  
“Don’t be afraid, Nick.” Adalind teased, as she lead him into the coatroom.  
She pushed some coats in one direction, leaving plenty of space in the back for her and Nick to fit, and be hidden for a while.  
Adalind then wrapped her arms around Nick’s neck, pulling his head down and taking his mouth in a passionate kiss.  
Immediately, Nick wrapped his arms around her, meeting the kiss with equal passion.   
His lips trailed down her neck while his hands traveled to her butt, cupping and squeezing the flesh, and pressing her closer to his rock hard bulge.  
“I have a confession to make, officer.” Adalind whispered huskily, “I’m not wearing any panties.”  
Nick’s breath caught and he pulled away to stare in shock at her. Then, grateful for the long slit in her dress, he slipped his hand between her legs, found her center without covering, and already so wet, he could thrust in two fingers with ease. His mind went completely numb. His only thought, was to watch her come undone.  
Adalind gave a high pitched moan as Nick moved the digits in her hot core. She hiked her dress slightly higher, causing the split to rise and separate, exposing her legs and allowing her to spread them, curling one around Nick’s hip.  
Once again, they pressed tightly to one another. Their lips met and the tongues tangled together.  
Adalind had one arm around Nick’s neck, the other hand traveled to his groin. He took the hint and together, they got his pants undone and pulled down enough to pull out his throbbing member.  
The both groaned in pleasure the moment she was impaled on his thick shaft. The sound muffled because neither one wanted to draw their mouth away from the other.  
With both of her arms around his neck, and both of his wrapped tightly around her, they were able to gain enough leverage and movement to drive Nick hard, deep and fast inside of Adalind.  
In the main room, the countdown to midnight and the new year started.  
Nick and Adalind were experiencing their own countdown, both so close to that sweet abyss.  
It was just as the clock struck twelve and everyone shouted, “Happy New Year!” that the grimm and his hexenbiest moaned in pleasure as the reached their peak, and were pushed into euphoria.  
For a moment, they held each other tightly while their racing hearts slowed down, and their breaths became more even.  
Nick pulled off his and Adalind’s masks. He stroked his fingers over her flushed face and said, “You are the most insane, beautiful, brilliant and just amazing woman I have ever known. I have never been so reckless, with anyone.”  
Adalind smiled brightly at him, gave him a quick peck on the lips and admitted, “Neither have I. You make me want to do things I would have never even dreamed of doing.”  
“I guess, we’re both a good and a bad influence on each other.” He runs his hands over her arms and asks, “Do you think we can continue to be a god and bad influence on each other, at home?”  
“Oh, I think that can be arranged.”  
He helps her straighten out her dress and smooth it over. She helps him adjust his suit and ensure no trace of what they had been doing was seen on the clothing. His hair also need to be attended to, or else everybody would know, Adalind had been running her fingers through it and pulling it, by how dishevelled it looked.  
Once they were certain that they were fir for public observations, Nick and Adalind grabbed their coats, (Their excuse for being in the coat room.) and headed out.  
They quickly said their goodbyes and wished everyone a happy new year.  
Nick and Adalind were certain that a number of the guests knew perfectly well what the grimm and hexenbiest had been doing and just why they were missing so long from the party. But no one said anything.  
They simply wished the couple a happy new year and hoped they enjoyed the rest of their night.  
Nick and Adalind knew they would.  
Their quickie had been fun, but neither one felt truly satisfied. For the couple, that romp had only been an appetizer to the feast they were going to enjoy the moment they got home and got each others clothes off.  
Nick may have broken the speed limit getting home, but with Adalind stroking her fingers over her bare thighs and looking at him with raw hunger the whole time, obeying the law just wasn’t a priority.  
The moment they entered their house, they began to remove each other’s clothes as they made their way to their bedroom.  
They took their time, tasting one another, savoring one another. For hours, they explored one another’s bodies, until they were fully sated.   
As the first light of the new year began to creep into the windows, Nick whispered, “Happy new year, I love you, Adalind.”  
Adalind whispered back, “Happy new year, I love you, Nick.


End file.
